Until Then
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: There is a new woman at Cheyenne Mountain. Will she give Jack a new chance at something he thought was long gone? This has been re worked and some of the kinks out. Let me know if you like


**UNTIL**

**(I don't own any of the Stargate SG-1 Characters. They belong to their creators, the SciFi channel, Gekko Film Corporation, etcetera; any similarities to other characters, real or fictional, is unintended) **

**Colonel Jack O'Neill was summoned to General Hammond's office before he'd even had his first cup of coffee. He glanced at his watch. It wasn't even oh nine hundred. He figured the General must really have a bug up his butt to request a meeting this early. But O'Neill had been thinking that since yesterday since the mandatory meeting for all SG personnel had been announced for this morning at nine thirty. **

**Jack grabbed a quick cup of black coffee on his way to Hammond's general was pacing when Jack entered."Morning General," O'Neill, greeted."Jack," the bald older man returned with a nod. **

**"So what's so hot in the fire this early?" Jack asked, sipping his coffee. **

**"I wanted to brief you before the meeting." **

**"I appreciate that." Jack sat in one of the brown leather chairs near the desk and waited for a cue from his superior.**

**Hammond looked more serious than usual as he sat down behind his desk. "Jack, there's been a major security breech here at SG." **

**Jack frowned. "What kind of a breech?" **

**"We're not sure. But a major enough one that the press has been alerted to a possible 'project involving deep space travel.'" **

**O'Neill made a face. This was not good. The Stargate program was as classified as it could get. "How can we be sure it was someone from the SGC?" **

**"Well, I talked to the reporter myself. I wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak. You know once they've sunk their teeth into something, they won't give up until you give them some kind of information. This reporter swears she came by her information from a 'high ranking military personnel involved with the project.'" **

**"How much did the reporter know?" **

**"Too much. She said she'd been told about a space travel device that allowed 'super speed' space travel to other planets and about aliens that were working with the military." **

**Jack sighed and ran a hand through his silvering hair. **

**"The presidential committee and the Pentagon is sending over Major Paul Davis to manage the press. Needless to say, they're upset about any kind of information leak. It's going to be plugged." **

**"Well, as good of a thing as that may be, the point here is to find the leak." **

**Hammond nodded. "The point of the meeting this morning is going to be that if any employee, military or not, is found to be giving out information, they will be tried for treason. "And, well you know Davis has a way with the journalists, hopefully he can cast their lights away from any thoughts of a space travel program or weapons of mass destruction and onto things like the efforts in the Homeland Defense Program." Hammond paused and shuffled through the sheaf of papers on his desk.**

"**On a lighter note, I'm also going to be introducing the new Training Operations Director for NORAD." **

**"Yeah? We got a new one?" Jack inquired, remembering that the last instructor had thrown up his hands in frustration with some of the SGC personnel, especially after constant academic challenges from the likes of Teal'c. Amusing, yes but not cohesive to getting the required education.**

**Hammond handed O'Neill a manila folder. **

**Jack opened it. **

**"Major Nicole Walker," Hammond informed him. "She started out an Air Force pilot became involved in undercover operations with the NSA during the Gulf War. She stayed in the military but has worked predominantly for the NSA for the past five years. She was a flight medic, field operative, and special ops instructor in Baghdad.**

**Jack looked at the photo of the beautiful operative in full Air Force dress uniform. There was an instant familiarity with the short hair that was either light brown or dark blond, but was hard to tell under her Air Force cap. And a icy glare that gave Jack a chill of recognition.**

**"I might remember Major Walker," he commented. He remembered her being quite handy with a weapon, having a smart mouth, a sassy attitude and a tough exterior. **

**Hammond nodded. "I thought you might." **

**Jack read through the file some. She had high commendations for her involvement in the Gulf War and on several assault teams that had been involved in rescue of prisoners during the Iraqi Freedom altercation. He noticed something then that surprised him. **

**"What's a pilot-medic-NSA blah blah whatever doing as an E-12 grade classroom jockey?" **

**Hammond shrugged. "She's had a brilliant career. I wasn't briefed as to why she came to NORAD. I do know she was in Khobar towers in th 96 bombing. She's been stateside since, NSA ops, Pentagon Contract Monitor." **

**"How deep is she going to be involved with the SG projects?" **

**"As deep as she thinks she needs to be. She has full presidential access." Jack sighed again. "Well, I hope she lasts longer than Betts." He spoke of the previous trainer. "We're all lacking courses. I think I'm, like a year behind. She'll probably put me back in remedial or something." **

**"She's been briefed extensively. We'll be sending her out with various teams for training as well," Hammond continued, ignoring O'Neill's remarks.**

**Jack rolled his eyes. He hated having any extra company on his team. "Well try to put us at the back of the bus, okay? I don't feel like playing tour guide this week." **

**Hammond shot Jack a look. **

**"Now, about the security leak; Major Davis will be handling the investigation. He's planning on questioning most of our personnel, so we might be running short staffed for brief periods. Lets try to be prepared." **

**"I'd say the one responsible better be prepared. Once Davis gets a hold of him… well, it'll be a short trip to Leavenworth," O'Neill concluded, putting the folder back on the desk and thoughts of the new training director out of his mind.**

**Hammond nodded in agreement. "You don't mind if the Major works out of your office do you?" **

**Jack should have known there was a bombshell coming. "Oh, no," he cracked with just a hint of sarcasm. "We'll be fine." **

**Hammond smiled, ignoring the sarcasm. "Good. I thought so." **

**O'Neill soon left the General's office and took the elevator up to the level of the conference room. He found the rest of his team milling around outside the meeting room, talking among themselves about what they thought was going on. Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c formed a semi-circle and looked up expectantly when O'Neill approached. Other SG personnel were similarly grouped up, all wondering what this emergency meeting was about."Hi kids," Jack greeted, but his lack of facial expression and tension in his eyes overshadowed his light tone. **

**"Colonel, do you know what's going on?" Daniel asked. **

**O'Neill nodded. "I'm afraid so." He wouldn't divulge any more than that, not even to his teammates. **

"**Is it serious?" Carter asked, but already knowing the answer.**

**O'Neill nodded. "We better get inside if we want a seat for this," he advised. **

**They walked into the large meeting room, which was already filling with SG personnel. **

**General Hammond arrived right at oh nine thirty. By his side, the arrow straight form of Major Nicole Walker. She wore her Air Force dress uniform, the same as Jack had seen in her file. Last time he'd seen here she'd been in BDU's. She made both look good. Her high polished black heels clicked sharply on the floor. Her service cap was tucked neatly under her arm and Jack could see her hair was more auburn than blond and now a little longer than the old photo, but still neatly tucked in a small bun behind her neck. There were also a few more decorations added to her front lapel then had been in the photo. He picked out some: the Air Force Achievement Award; Distinguished Service Medal, Meritorious Service medal, Air Force recognition Ribbon, Air Force Over Seas ribbon, Air Force Training Ribbon, and of course the outstanding Medal of Honor ribbon. O'Neill couldn't read her expression. She showed no trace of recognition on her face.**

**General Hammond took his place behind the podium. Major Davis from the Pentagon stood beside him. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get started," He spoke. Latecomers filed into chairs and the room quieted. **

"**Isn't that the Pentagon Major that was here for that problem at the research facility?" Daniel whispered to Jack, leaning in.**

**Jack nodded.**

**"You've all been called here because of a serious problem here in the SG project." Hammond went on to tell the group of the security breech, the leak of information to the press, and the various consequences faced by the guilty party or parties. He then went on to say that Major Davis the 'military press liaison consultant' was going to be working in conjunction with all involved government agencies to ensure no further breakdowns. "I know you will give Major Davis your full cooperation as he conducts his investigation. He will be talking to each and every one of the SGC crew. All off world missions will be cancelled until he has completed an investigation and as teams already off world return, they will in turn see Major Davis as well. I know if any personnel have anything to report, they will do so forth with to Major Davis." Hammond now turned to the opposite side, where the new Air Force Major stood."On a lighter note, I'd also like to introduce a new face to NORAD and SGC, Major Walker has been appointed the new Training Operations Director. As you all know, each year you all have at least 40 hours of mandatory training and continuing education that is required. Major Walker will be reviewing each of your files and scheduling your training as needed. She will also be in training herself, accompanying various SG teams off world. I hope you will give her a warm welcome." **

**The striking woman took the podium. "Thank you General. Ladies and gentlemen, as General Hammond said, my name is Major Nicole Walker. I am here in your program to conduct analysis of various training operations, and possibly make changes or improvements. I am going to be doing a lot of training here at the SGC, as I've already begun reviewing files and find that many of you are seriously lacking in updating your tactical as well as educational horizons. My technical title here will be Trainings Ops Director. I work for NORAD, but will be doing all the SG Command training programs as well."I hope to have everyone's cooperation in my endeavors. If there are any questions, I'm told I will have an office by the end of the day. Thank you." **

**Jack listened to her voice, more than her words. She was smooth. She was obviously someone who was good at gaining people's confidence. She smiled appropriately, had a pleasant tone to her voice and openness in her body language. Oh, she was good all right. But O'Neill could see there might be deception behind her sparkling green eyes. He knew she was a highly skilled soldier, a pilot. She was a different breed. The same as he. She was someone else entirely on the inside, he was sure.**

**After the meeting broke up, and the staff went back to their duties, O'Neill planned to retreat to his office and catch up on some way over due reports. As Hammond had instructed there were no off world missions planned until further notice. His team, he was certain had plans of their own. **

**Jack had just settled into his leather chair behind his desk and started shuffling papers, looking for his mission notes on PX-45682 when there was a tap on his door."Come," he barked, agitated that he couldn't find what he was looking for. **

**Major Nicole Walker entered. **

**"Good morning Colonel O'Neill." **

**Jack looked up. "Major," he greeted. He was surprised. She had certainly wasted no time. "It's good to see you again."**

**She nodded. "Under much better circumstances this time. I was hoping we might have a chance to talk." The Major took pride in being able to find the 'Alpha Male' of any clique. She had spotted Jack O'Neill, rogue Colonel, right off. Last time, her role hadn't required the need to build a real repore with O'Neill. This time it did.**

**Jack was hoping that the tigress would avoid him for as long as possible. Didn't look like that was going to happen. He gave up his desk rummaging. for the time being, prepared for a tongue lashing about how he had let his staff and teams fall behind in their classroom training. He felt most of it was wasted time. He would rather be ****doing****, not listening to someone drone on about ****how it should be done.**

**"Sure. Why not. Have a seat." **

**The Major took a chair in front of his cluttered desk. She crossed her long legs, causing the Colonel to give more than a casual glance at her trim, tapered rather stunning gams that began where her blue skirt ended just above the knee and ended in patent polished black heels. He wondered if her toenails were polished. Then immediately chided himself. Okay, he was human. She wasn't hard to look at. Might even make a lecture bearable.**

**"General Hammond tells me you're his right hand, not to mention the top SG team leader. I've seen you in action. I know what you're capable of."**

**O'Neill shrugged. "Well, now that my reputation's already proceeded me, we can cut to the chase. I bet you're here to tell me my training file is so old, it could be considered an antique. And you're right. But then, I probably fall into that category too. Anyway, I know. But it's just those classes are so….tedious. I really will try to get in some though." Jack rambled. This wasn't going like he had planned. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. Now, he felt like he was back in grammar school with a teacher asking him where his homework was, and the Major had barely even opened her mouth. **

**The Major smiled. It was the closest she could bring herself to laughing at the Colonel's overly sensitive reaction to her visit."Actually, Colonel, although your file is a little lacking, that wasn't really why I stopped by. I was hoping that I might get your help with some of my projects on down the road. You are the only one who could brief a class on any off world flying. I thought that might come in handy in my Tactical Air Strategies course. If you can find time." Find the strong point, use it. Would it work? If she could get the 'in' with the Colonel, she might get a nod instead of a cold shoulder from the rest of the staff. So much less tedious that way.**

**Jack was more than a little surprised. He'd expected a lecture, but instead been asked to be involved in her training. "Well, I guess I might be able to spare some time." Was she using flattery to get somewhere? Oh well, maybe he'd give, just a bit. Just this once.**

**"Of course, you do need to pass your own refresher courses first," she said smartly. Don't let him let on to the plan. **

**Jack watched her pink tinted lips as she spoke. Damn she had a gorgeous, as well as dangerous, mouth on her. Dammit Jack, he immediately scolded himself. You've got to stop looking at her like that. It's probably just what she wants. **

**He returned her smile with a tight lipped one of his own. "Of course." **

**About this time, another knock sounded at Jack's Paul Davis, carrying a briefcase, entered. He gave Jack a nod, but reserved a wide smile for Major Walker. **

**"Nice to see you again, Major," he greeted. "Colonel O'Neill," he greeted as an afterthought. **

**Major Walker stood up. "Major," she said with a nod. Although she did return his smile with one of her own and this one not so smug as the one she'd been flashing , Jack thought. He's already hitting on her and she hasn't been here for 24 hours! Wait a minute. Why did he care? **

**"Well, I'll get going. I've got to find out about my office. Colonel, thank you for your time," Walker said, extending her hand. Jack took it, noticing how smooth her skin was as well as her perfectly manicured but regulation short nails. He did it again. Stop it! He almost kicked himself."Any time Major. And welcome to the SGC." **

**She shook hands with Major Davis as well and he gave her another friendly look at his perfect teeth. "I'll be in to check on you later, make sure you're getting settled." **

**I'll bet you will, Jack though smugly. **

**Once Major Walker was gone, Davis finally focused his attention to O'Neill. **

**"Well, Colonel, it appears we're going to be roommates for awhile." **

**Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes it does, doesn't it?" He made Major Davis a place to put his briefcase down by moving aside his Gameboy. **

**"So Major, what's the plan?" **

**"Well, like General Hammond said, I want to question each and every person with access to SGC. I'm also looking into personal bank accounts and phone records. I hope to have this whole thing wrapped up within three days." **

**"Boy, when the Pentagon gives you access, they really give you access," Jack commented, thumbing through Davis' paperwork he'd laid on the desk. **

**Davis looked at him tersely. "Of course, I'll be questioning you and your team as well." **

**Jack shot him a surprised look. He had complete trust in his team. **

**"Now look Major," he said with just a hint of his dander up. "Neither myself nor my team is involved in this breech. I can personally assure you of that. I don't want them unduly harassed, especially on their down time." **

**"I never unduly harass anyone," he told O'Neill. "And I'll take your personal backing of your team into consideration. But that won't affect my duties. I've scheduled your interview for 1530 today. Since I'm using your office, I trust you won't be late." **

**Jack could only shake his head. Davis was all business. "Well, I'll be here. As long as you're not out 'checking' on Major Walker," he intoned and Davis got the hint, coloring just a little. "Well, I'll go find somewhere else to play," Jack said then. "Make yourself at home." **

**Davis didn't reply as O'Neill left. **

**Jack made a nuisance of himself for the rest of the day. There was no use trying to get any work done. Everything he needed was in his office and it was occupied. He pestered Carter in her lab, until she all but tossed him out. He found Daniel working on some translations and they bantered until Daniel finally gave in and went to lunch in the cafeteria with Jack. **

**"So what do you think of the new Training Director?" Daniel asked as they got their food in the serving line. **

**Jack imagined that was the top question of the day. **

**He shrugged, picking out a piece of pie and a cup of Jello to go with his 'mystery meat' and mashed potatoes. **

**"Well, she seems alright." Bit of an understatement. He didn't want to let Daniel know he thought a lot more than that.**

**They took their food to a table. **

**"I heard she was a pilot in Desert Storm," Daniel said idly making conversation, but wondering if Jack had read her file. **

**O'Neill nodded. "Yeah." He generally refused to either confirm or deny any of the shop gossip that went around. **

**"Well, I just hope she stays longer than Betts." **

**"Maybe if she doesn't have Teal'c in her first class. Not that you're not almost as irritating." **

**Daniel looked up, eyebrows raised. "Me?" he asked innocently. **

**"Yeah, well, you know, some of the questions you ask…well, you can be a little…" **

**"Irritating?" **

**Jack had to shrug, realizing he'd probably put his foot in his mouth and ended all chance he had at maybe getting Daniel to play one on one basketball this afternoon. **

**O'Neill strode down the hall. He was many levels above the SGC. In fact, he was now in the NORAD command. He wasn't sure why he'd come up to see if Major Walker had gotten her office, but he had. He didn't have anywhere else to 'hang out' since Major Davis had commandeered his office and was conducting interviews. He'd pissed off Daniel, irritated Carter, and Teal'c was busy with Dr Frasier, he seemed to be fighting off some sort of allergy. Jack O'Neill had nothing to do but wait for his interview with found Major Walker's new office with some help from several staff as he wandered aimlessly. He didn't spend much time in the maze that was the North American Aerospace Defense. The bi-national United States and Canadian organization that is charged with the missions of aerospace warning and aerospace control for North America. It Was simply "upstairs" to the SG Command center in Cheyenne Mountain.**

**The door to the office was open Jack could tell as he approached. He could smell fresh paint. They hadn't stuck her in the renovated broom closet as they had Major Betts. They'd gotten her a brand spanking new office. It even had a window! Damn, she must really sight Jack was greeted by as he stood in the doorway was enough to make him stand there, arms folded, a slight grin on his face. **

**Major Walker was standing on a chair, trying to reach a spot on the wall a good arm's length passed her own arm's length. She was attempting to reattach the window blinds that had somehow come loose on one side and fallen half way down. The window had a view of the parking lot, not a great view, but still an actual window with sunlight coming through. Ah, the benefits of being above ground. **

**So with the blinds in one hand, perched precariously on the chair, Walker was trying to reassemble the window dressing and about to fall on her ass, in Jack's opinion. **

**He tried not to notice how high up her skirt had hiked in the course of her stretching across the window as he walked up behind her."Can I give you a hand?" he asked Major, a screwdriver in her teeth, muttered a muffled 'um hum'.Jack took hold of the blinds, leaving the Major's hands free. She deftly reattached the screw. Jack handed her up the blinds and she secured them back to the wall above the offered her a hand to climb off the chair, pretending he didn't notice her shapely derrière was right at his eye took his offered hand and stepped gracefully down from the chair, stopping to pull her skirt down to it's respectable level. She long since shed her jacket and her white blouse was close to coming untucked from her skirt. **

**Major walker tried to regain her composure. "I didn't expect visitors yet Colonel O'Neill," she stated. **

**Jack shrugged. "Well, you know. I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd check out how the better half lives." **

**He thought he almost caught a hint of a smile as she took her chair and waved to the only other one in the small office. Jack took it. **

**She sorted through some notes and files on her desk, finally finding what she wanted. "I've got the syllabus for the class if you'd like to take one, make some notes, see what you'd like to add." **

**Boy, she was all business. **

**"Indeed I would," Jack said, as if he had plans that involved red pens and highlighters. Of course no such plans existed, but she didn't need to know that. **

**"I have a few questions about the SG program." **

**"Shoot." **

**He'd live to regret that. She grilled him for about thirty minutes on protocol, policy and procedure not only in the SGC, but off world. She was definitely well versed in the past missions of the SG teams. She questioned some of the diplomatic policies as well as political decisions made by the was almost ready to leave. He decided he might have bitten off more than he could chew. This was obviously one of those 'brainy chicks', not unlike Carter. She was probably out of his league. Than she hit him with "so, tell me about the Death Glider." And it was on. Now Jack could lead and let her follow. Their conversation turned to his area of expertise. After the Death Glider, they talked about the improvements made to the F-18's, the new weapons systems in the Stealth and before Jack knew it, he was late for his interview with Major Davis. **

**Jack jogged from the elevator down to his office. **

**He walked in without knocking, it was his office after all. **

**Major Davis looked up. "You're late," he said without ceremony. **

**O'Neill shrugged. "I got lost." **

**O'Neill sat down in the chair opposite the desk chair he usually relaxed in. **

**"Okay, well, I'll make this brief."Colonel, when you are away from work, do you discuss your job with friends, family, maybe a girlfriend?" **

**"Absolutely not," he said with confidence. He didn't elaborate to tell Davis there were no friends, outside of work. There was no family. And there certainly was no girlfriend. **

**The Major jotted some notes. **

**"Have you received any calls from the press, reporters or any kind of news agencies?" **

**"No." **

**"If you felt you, or one of your team mates had made an error in judgment, would you notify General Hammond?" **

**Jack wasn't sure what bearing the question had, but nodded affirmatively. "Yes, I would." **

**Davis scanned the file of information he had collected on O'Neill. He had known the Colonel for a few years, in person as well as on paper. "Well, alright then. Thanks for your time." Davis gave him that curt smile. **

**Jack stood. "So that's it?" **

**Davis stood as well. "Yes. I told you it would be brief. Of course if anything else I need to being up comes to my attention, I'll call you in at your earliest convenience." **

**Jack debated a smart remark, as well as half of the fire and brimstone he'd planned to rain down on the Major all day; O'Neill couldn't believe he'd waited all day for this; he gave it up with a sigh. "Well, good night then," he finally said. He didn't know what had come over him that he'd decided not to let Davis have it. Well, there was always tomorrow. **

**Chapter TWO **

**Jack O'Neill hadn't spent much time at home. Although he enjoyed his comfortable domicile, it was lacking. Food at least. Therefore, when he got hungry that evening, he decided a trip to the grocery store was in order. He had showered and changed into jeans and a gray Air Force tee shirt. He made the short trip to the local grocery. He threw various items into his cart, some frozen dinners, beer, and a bag of fruit to make sure he got at least some nutrition. He also picked up some laundry soap and an economy sized 12 pack of bathroom tissue. **

**With shopping cart in tow, Jack headed for the checkout. There were only two lanes open, both with considerably long lines. Jack sighed. "Figures," he mumbled. **

**He saw a woman at the end of one line with a nice butt. Her blond-auburn hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Wrangler jeans encased long legs. **

**At the end of the other line, a frumpish woman with three kids, all yelling or crying. **

**Jack opted to stand behind the blonde. As she bent to check an item in her cart, Jack got a great shot of her rear. He felt himself stiffen a bit. He'd always considered himself a 'butt' man and today he'd certainly gotten some good views of his favorite woman turned then, as she thumbed through a 'People' magazine."Hello Colonel O'Neill." **

**Jack felt his throat contort. He managed a tight-lipped smile. "Major Walker," he greeted. From the back, in civvies, he'd no idea he'd just been ogling a Major. He was quite struck by the sight of her in civilian clothes and with her hair down. He couldn't help but see that as beautiful as she'd been today at the base, she was downright gorgeous out of her brazen military persona. **

**She placed her items on the slow moving counter. Jack noted fresh vegetables, meat, milk, and a lot of cooking-type ingredients. No frozen pizzas for her. "So, Major, you cook?" he asked, unsure if he should make conversation at all in the grocery line, but sure if he didn't she'd think he was a total ass, rather than the half- ass she probably already thought him to gave him a brief smile. "I do. I like to make a lot of food on my weekends so I can freeze it and have a good meal or two during the week." He tried not to stare as she moved, putting items on the conveyer. "Good idea," Jack offered. He tried not to notice her fairer attributes as she again bent over to get a 12 pack of soda from the bottom of the clerk had rung up and bagged her purchases as Jack was beginning to lay his on the conveyer. She paid, cash, he noted. Then, her groceries bagged and back in her cart, she stood as if waiting for Jack. **

**"Well, I guess I'll see you," she finally said almost awkwardly as Jack waited for his foodstuff to be gave her an offhand smile. "Yeah. Guess so." Major Walker pushed her cart out the supermarket doors. **

**"What an idiot I am," Jack said to himself. **

**"How stupid am I?" Walker muttered under her breath as she walked, feeling her face redden, glad the Colonel couldn't see. **

**Jack took his purchases out to his truck, still berating himself for not having said something at least witty, or at the very least conversational. Was he so awestruck by the change in her appearance that he'd become tongue tied, or had his brain just gone dead? It had been so long since he'd had to make conversation with a woman (especially one he was undoubtedly attracted to) had he just forgotten how? **

**He was putting his bags into the Ford when he noticed her again. The 'Training Programs whatever, whatever' herself was jacking up her car, the rear driver's side tire flat, at the other end of the parking lot. And what a car it was, he noticed. A red 1966 Mustang in what looked like cherry slammed his door shut and headed her way. "All right, this time don't act like such a twit," he chided himself under his breath. **

**"Need a hand?" he asked, coming up beside her. **

**Nicole walker glanced up from the Nike shoes to the long, powerful legs, tapered hips; trim waist, defined pecs and strikingly gorgeous face of Colonel Jack O'Neill. She bit her lip. "I can do it," she said, proving that by finishing jacking up the wheel off the ground. **

**"I'm sure you can," O'Neill said. "But four hands are better then two." **

**She gave in and let him remove the tire, retrieving the spare from the trunk of the red Mustang and placing it on the empty wheel. Jack screwed on the lug nuts, and then let the car down to tighten them."See?" he said, putting the hubcap in place. "Done in no time." **

**She gave him a smile. A real, honest, no bull shit, no pretense smile. **

**"Thanks. It seems like you've been rescuing me all day." **

**Jack gave her his best 'aw shucks' look and shrugged. "No problem." **

**Nicole wiped her hands on her jeans, getting that awkward feeling again. "Look, Colonel-" **

**"Please, at least at the grocery store, call me Jack." **

**"Okay. Jack. I think I may have come of a little--well, in my line of work, it's often really hard to be taken seriously by men. And I tend to come across a bit--" she looked for the right word. **

**"Brassy?" he offered."Bitchy," she said bluntly. "No need to sugarcoat. Sometimes that's the only impression that can get my point across. But anyway, I hope you don't take it personally." **

**Jack shrugged again. "Well, I've got to say, you did make an impression. But, no, I don't take it personally. I understand that you've got a job to do." She nodded. "Thanks." **

**"Well, I'd better get going before all my frozen pizza defrosts." He turned to go."Uh, Jack," she stopped him. "Look, the least I can do to thank you for your help….well, I've got all this food, why don't you let me cook you dinner?" **

**Jack pondered that option. It had been a long time since he'd had a home cooked meal…but it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, to fraternize with a colleague either. Then again…it was dinner. It would be nice to have some company instead of frozen pizza and beer and the TV."Sure, what the heck," he finally said. He caught himself before he asked 'your place or mine?' **

**"If you don't mind a few moving boxes, you can come over to the house," Nicole then offered.**

**"I don't mind. Where did they put you?"**

**She told him her address, the house Petersen Air Force base had put her into.**

**Jack had to smile. She was just a short way from his own house. "I'm just a walk away." **

**Nicole had to smile back. "Well, 'neighbor', why don't you come over in say, an hour?" **

**Jack nodded. "I'll be there." **

**And driving back home, Jack realized just how glad he was that he would be there.**

**Jack debated about what to take. He fretted over wine or beer until he felt stupid again. Finally, he decided wine would be too much like a 'date'. Which this wasn't. This was a nice gesture by a woman who was probably nice and felt she'd made a bad impression on a superior. That's all. **

**He put the six-pack of bottled Budweiser in a bag and opted to walk the short distance to Major Walker's new abode. **

**He rapped on the front door. She came to the door in a minute, still in jeans but had changed from the sweatshirt into a denim button down blouse. She was barefoot. **

**"Hi. Come on in, if you can get in." **

**Jack went inside, negotiating through a few moving boxes, following Nicole to the kitchen. A delicious aroma filled the air. **

**He set the paper bag on the counter and took out the cold bottles of beer. "I didn't know what you were making, but I figured beer goes with anything." **

**Nicole smiled. "You're right about that." She took one bottle for herself and Jack kept one. He put the rest in the refrigerator. **

**"I'm making lasagna and garlic bread," she told him then.**

**"Sounds great and smells even better." **

**"I'm just going to throw a salad together. You can sit at the bar if you want." She busied herself in the refrigerator, getting out vegetables. **

**"I can help. I'm a heck'uva a chopper." **

**Nicole tossed him a cucumber. "Well, see what you can do with that." **

**Jack caught it one handed. **

**For a few moments, they stayed occupied with the salad ingredients, Jack chopping, Nicole dicing and blending everything in a big bowl."So, Major, is this what you do in your spare time?" Jack asked, noting that he hadn't even been given permission to call her by her first name. **

**She gave him a look. "I insist that in my own house you call me Nicki. I wouldn't really call it a hobby. I actually only do it out of necessity and the fact that I had MRE's for so long, I can't even look at a pre-packaged meal." **

**Jack smiled. "You too?" Jack took a sip of his beer. "So how did you end up at the base? I read your file. You're a combat experienced pilot. You're a certified flight medic. Seems like the government would have put you to use better in the Middle East. And that Pentagon job for NSA? That seemed pretty cush, except when you had to fight off genetically altered freaks." **

**Nicki wiped her hands on a towel and took a barstool. Jack took one opposite her. **

**"Well, files can be deceiving. I read yours too." **

**"Okay, good, so we've covered each other's files. What about it?" **

**"You mean what's a smart girl like me doing in a crummy military position where I have to crack a whip on wayward flyboys?" **

**"Something like that." **

**Nicki shrugged, sipping her beer. "I became a pilot because of my father. In a round about way. He was a career Marine. I think I joined the Air Force just to spite him. I loved to fly. It wasn't so widely accepted even then for a woman to become a pilot. Maybe that's why I wanted it. I got my medical training to help the soldiers after I was grounded for medical problems. It wasn't what I'd originally had in mind, but it kept me in the service. Now, well, I found out I was good at teaching other people. I trained to become an instructor. It's almost like having three careers in one lifetime. Not many people get to do that. It's taken me 22 years, but I've gotten where I want to be. I enjoy finding problems and helping to fix them. I go from base to base. Everyone's got some kind of training problems these days, from computers to tactical weapons. I like what I do."**

**"You trained under some big names, Colin Powell, Swartzkopf; you got medals and commendations during Desert Storm. Then you stopped flying." Jack used the statement as a lead, letting her finish. **

**She gave a shrug. "Things change. I changed. I didn't want to quit flying. I didn't have a choice." She got a far off look in her eyes and Jack knew he'd touched a nerve. **

**She riveted back. "I just like what I do now better. I'm just trying to make a difference." She changed the subject. "And what about you Jack O'Neill? What makes you tick? Career soldier, flyboy, SG-1 leader, boldly going etcetera." **

**"Well, it's never dull. I always wanted to see new things, meet new people. The Stargate project has certainly given me that." **

**A timer went off and Nicki got up to get the pasta out of the oven. She knew from Jack's file that he'd been married and had a son, who was dead. She didn't bring up personal life. She was sure he wouldn't want to touch on his any more than she did hers. **

**Jack knew Nicole didn't want to talk about the reason she'd been grounded. He knew it was medically related, but her file had not gone into detail. He'd also read that she'd been in the Khobar towers bombing and received injuries there; Jack didn't broach that subject either. **

**They sat at the bar and ate, Jack savoring the home cooked Italian meal. They talked some about childhood; Jack shared with her his passion for hockey and fishing, about his cabin in Minnesota. Nicki told him about her love of rock climbing, skiing and horseback riding and her days on Military bases from Florida to Hawaii to Germany; her father had been a career Marine. As it turned out, they had more in common then either would have cared to acknowledge earlier in the day. **

**"Boy, your father must have had a few choice things to say when you joined the Air Force," Jack said, knowing how those 'jar heads' were about their branch of the armed forces. **

**"Well, I'd had Marine's drilled into me all my life. I think that's why I went a different route. But Dad never got to see me get my wings. He died just three months after I'd been in. He'd only been retired a year." **

**Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." **

**"It was a long time ago." But she stood anyway to get them another beer. **

**Jack changed the subject again. "That's a hell'va car you've got," he commented. **

**She smiled. "Yeah. I love my car. It's right up there with George Strait and cold beer in my top three. It was my Dad's. He restored it and treated that car like a baby. Sometimes he'd be up at three in the morning to wax that car before he left for duty." **

**George Strait? That was country music, wasn't it? Jack pondered. **

**After dinner, Jack helped do the few dishes. They talked more. They drank another round of the sparse kitchen was clean, Nicole invited him out to the back patio. Her backyard was similar to his, small, cement patio, a little grass, surrounded by a wood fence. Nicole had a patio table and chairs with comfortable oversized cushions set out. **

**"I can live with no living room set," she told him, "but I've got to have my patio furniture. I have to be outside. I hate being cooped up inside all day. I come out here in the evening." **

**Jack sank into the chair. "Yeah, it's nice," he agreed. **

**Nicki had put on the stereo inside before they'd gone into the backyard. Sure enough. Country music. Not that Jack didn't like country, but he didn't expect it from this particular woman. In fact, Jack had learned to enjoy it himself. That was another pleasing discovery he made about Nicki. **

**They talked more 'shop' about flying and their careers, but mostly about 'home' things; hockey, baseball (Nicki was a Cubs fan surprisingly), classic cars, furniture (Nicki enjoyed collecting antiques; another interesting quirk about her that caught Jack off guard), and politics. He found her to be interesting and well read as well as 'book smart'. Something that wasn't always well blended in most women he met. They were either all brains or all business. **

**They enjoyed the sunset and cool evening breeze. And though neither was ready to admit it, they enjoyed each other as well.**

**The next morning, Jack walked into Cheyenne Mountain with a little lighter step. He was close to whistling. Close, but not there yet. **

**"Morning, sir," Samantha Carter greeted, as she was the first person he ran into. **

**"Carter, I thought you were spending your downtime with Cassie shopping or something," O'Neill admonished. **

**"Oh, I have way too much work in the lab. I thought you were going to and I quote 'drink beer and vegetate in front of the TV for three days." **

**O'Neill smiled a little. "Well, I thought I'd better come in, see how the investigation is going." **

**Carter nodded. "Oh, the security thing. Major Davis interviewed me yesterday. He's really hell on wheels, isn't he sir?" **

**O'Neill shrugged. "Just doing his job I suppose," he said, offhand. **

**Carter was a little surprised. She though the Colonel, of all people, would be duking it out with the sometimes arrogant political liaison who'd taken over his office. In fact, Carter thought O'Neill was in a particularly good mood. That was a little unusual for him. **

**"I guess," Carter said then. "Well, I've got to get back to it. We're still analyzing those crystals from P3X-982. They're like a mini power source. Really quite fascinating." **

**O'Neill nodded. "I'm sure," he said dryly. And then Carter turned off toward the lab. Jack continued toward his office. **

**Major Davis was already occupied in the small space. Jack just poked his head inside. **

**"Major, how's it going?" **

**Davis glanced up. "Colonel. Good. Moving right along." **

**Jack nodded. "Great." He walked off again. He really didn't like being booted out of his own office. **

**He found Teal'c was free this morning and asked the big Jaffa if he wanted to spar, having nothing better to do. **

**Teal'c agreed and the two went to the gym.**

**After a well deserved pummeling by Teal'c, O'Neill showered and changed and somehow found himself on the elevator going up to NORAD again. **

**He poked his head in the open door and knocked lightly on the wood frame. **

**Nicole had her hair braided down her back today; the blond highlights caught the sunlight from her window. She was dressed much like other officers inside the mountain. She had on fatigue pants in typical green, black Hi-Tech boots, and a black tee shirt. **

**She looked up and her face brightened when she saw it was Jack. **

**"Good morning Colonel," she said. **

**"Morning," he returned. "Though I'd better check in, see how things were going." She nodded positively. "Good. I've been going over personnel files. It seems like there are some really good, dedicated people here." **

**O'Neill nodded. **

**"I was hoping we could meet later. I might need to go over some things with you, just to clarify any technicalities that I might not yet be familiar with-" **

**"Sure. I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands since I don't have an office." **

**" Can we plan on a meeting about one? I should be about wrapped up with this." **

**Jack nodded. "Yeah. I usually grab a piece of pie or something in the mess hall. I'll meet you up there." **

**Nicole gave a nervous brief smile. "Fine," she said with a nod. **

**Jack couldn't think of any other reason to stay longer, although he did try hard. He turned to go. **

**Nicole smiled then, a real, honest smile. And Jack caught it out of the corner of his eye. He whistled as he strolled down the hall, hands in his pockets. **

**Jack found Major Davis getting his things together when he returned to his office."Not leaving, are you?" Jack inquired. **

**"I've got a meeting with the General." **

**"Jeeze, you're grilling him too?" **

**Davis shot him a look. Davis continued. "I have a press conference set up for tomorrow. The usual horse and pony show." **

**"Bite the bullet and dodge the arrows?" Jack said with half a smile. **

**"Something like that. I'm conferring with General Hammond as well as the presidential advisory committee and the Pentagon about the story we're going to do. It will basically highlight some of the good work that 's being done here, maybe touch on some of the foreign weapons recovery with the Homeland defense program, etcetera, and pretty much put them off any ideas about 'alternative modes of space travel'." **

**"Well, it sounds like you have a good handle on this. I guess I'd better get some work done too." **

**"You can have your office back, for the afternoon anyway. We'll be in conference." **

**Jack was glad for the temporary reprieve. He was going into withdrawals from his computer game.**

**Jack O'Neill was torn between apple or cherry, the biggest decision of his rather dull day. Sometimes he hated the stretches between off world missions. But maybe, if Nicki showed up, it might make the time a little more bearable. **

**He finally decided on cherry and took his pie and two little cartons of milk to a back table. He looked around, but she wasn't there. He reluctantly sat down and tried to eat slowly, hoping she'd show. She had said one, hadn't she?**

**Just as he'd opened his second milk, he saw Nicole come into the mess hall. She had a worried expression on her face and carried a file folder under her arm. **

**She walked tall and purposefully to his table. **

**"Hey," he greeted. "The cherry pie is in excellent form," he informed her. **

**Nicole sat down. She distractedly shook her head, her braid swinging behind her. "Colonel, I may have and idea about the security leak." **

**Jack's face went totally serious. He waited for her to continue. **

**"While I was going through the training files, I happened to notice one of the Sergeants is married to a Truth Quest reporter."**

**"Who?" O'Neill wanted to know immediately.**

**Nicole slid the file over t him. "Sergeant Dean Havaland." **

**Jack got a vague picture in his mind of a mid-thirtyish man with dark hair and a rather stony face. He glanced at the file Nicole had put together. It contained Havaland's dossier. Indeed, he was recently married to a woman who'd been a reporter for the somewhat questionable reputed paper known as Truth Quest. If he'd happened to mention something he shouldn't have, maybe at a party, if any of her reporter friends were around, Jack was sure the mostly yellow journalism followers wouldn't hesitate to sink their teeth into it."Well, so much for knocking off early today." Jack said with a sigh."Have you contacted Major Davis," **

**Nicole shook her head. "I though I'd run it by you first." **

**Jack nodded. As an afterthought, he glanced at the food court. "You wanna get some lunch first?"**

**"No."**

**Jack stood up and Nicki followed suit. "The sooner the better," he agreed. **

**They rode the elevator back down to the level of Hammond's office. They were alone in the elevator and Jack couldn't help himself, even though the case was weighing heavy on his mind."I meant to say thanks for dinner," he told her as the floors passed gave a slight smile. "Your welcome. Thanks for all your help yesterday." Jack nodded. He wanted to ask her to dinner right then, but he was suddenly afraid of moving too fast. She was not an SGC personnel; he was free to date her, he knew. But somehow he thought if he was too persistent, she might back off. Maybe, sometime, when the time was right….**

**The press conference was held in the meeting room on the first level of Cheyenne Mountain. Jack had dressed in fresh pressed fatigues with only his shoulder lapel eagles identifying his status as a Colonel. Black lettering on his breast pocket declared he was O'NEILL. **

**The press was ravenous, as usual. Major Davis fielded questions as a well-seasoned information officer, deferring to General Hammond or Colonel O'Neill if he didn't have a satisfactory answer. **

**And in less then an hour, the media were satisfied that they had a story, although they'd been fed just what Davis wanted them to have. He had to do little more speak well and they ate it up. Even General Hammond was impressed. He hadn't seen a press conference go so well in quite some time. **

**On the elevator back down, he was grinning. "I tell you that was downright pretty," he said in his deep drawl. "Congratulations Major. I think we've found permanent duty for you here." **

**Jack butted in. "But not a permanent office." **

**"Thank you General."**

**"And I trust we'll have this Havaland matter wrapped up by the end of the week?" **

**"Yes sir," the Major assured him. "I expect to have the rest of my investigation wrapped up." **

**"As soon as your report is on my desk, the Sergeant will be relieved of duty pending a formal investigation and hearing."**

**"Yes sir. I've already advised him that he would be well off to contact a JAG." **

**Hammond nodded. If all the information that had been coming together was correct, Havaland would indeed need the services of the Judge Advocate General's office.**

**They got off on their level. Hammond retreated to his office, happy knowing that the press was now off his back. **

**O'Neill and Davis walked back to their mutual office. They were both surprised to see Major Walker waiting outside the door. **

**"Major, this is a pleasant surprise," Davis greeted. "what brings you down below?" **

**"Well, actually, I came to see Colonel O'Neill." **

**One Major, shot down, plummeting in flames ,Jack thought with slight cockiness that was typical 'O'Neill'. **

**"Well, I'm about to clear out of his office," Davis said continued inside, while O'Neill and Walker remained in the hall. **

**"I'm meeting with the General about going off world as soon as he resumes gate travel," she told him. "I just wanted to ensure that if I get placed on your team, that there wouldn't be any problems," she said in a low tone. **

**There it was. The usual consequence of Jack getting even the slightest bit interested in anyone. And it was about time that he did something about it. No, policies were not going to stand in the way of something that was at least blossoming into a good friendship. **

**"Absolutely not," he told her. "At least not on my side." **

**She gave a hesitant smile. "Well, good. I just wanted to make sure. I'm meeting with General Hammond in an hour."**

**Jack nodded. "Have fun." **

**About that time Major Davis came out of the office. "There you go Colonel. All yours." **

**"terrific." **

**"Major Walker, if you're not in a hurry, I can give you a tour." **

**Boy, he didn't give up easy. And then Jack was surprised as Nicole accepted. **

**"I'd enjoy it. I'm still getting lost down here. I have some time to kill. I have a meeting in an hour, but until then I'm free." **

**Jack could have kicked himself. Why hadn't **_**he **_offered her a tour? Now she was going with Davis, who'd had his eye on her since she arrived, and probably before.

Colonel O'Neill was not impressed as the Pentagon consultant walked around the SGC with Major Walker. Although Major Davis had done much to help the Stargate program as well as General Hammond and had even been an integral part of an off world mission, O'Neill had a hard time with the easy talking Major squiring around with the woman he had designs on. (Okay, he admitted it.)

O'Neill tried to not interfere, but when he happened to notice, not that he was spying or anything, Davis offer Nicole a hand down the few steps from the observation deck, he'd had enough. Jack threw down the file he'd been pretending to read and marched staunchly over to the Majors.

Davis had a smile from ear to ear, but when O'Neill approached, as a force of habit, he stood to.

"Colonel."

"Major Davis," O'Neil greeted. He caught Nicole beaming, although she had stood to as well, and knew she was being her sassy self again, flaunting Davis in front of him.

"I was just telling Major Walker what a wonderful program she's setting up."

Jack nodded, shooting Nicole a look. "I agree," he said.

"She's got some great ideas on how to improve training around here."

"I'm sure she has," O'Neill said. "But as you know, Major Walker is still very busy with that project and I know that General Hammond is waiting for you Major Walker."

Nicole knew Jack was simply trying to get the Pentagon envoy away from her and she was enjoying every minute.

Davis looked from Jack to Nicole. "Well, yes, I'm sure you're right Colonel." He held out a hand to Major Walker. "Good to see you again Major. If you have anything you need a hand with, be sure to call my office directly."

Nicole shook his hand. "I certainly will Major."

And with that, Jack led Paul Davis out to the elevator. He didn't dare cast a glance back at Nicole, because he knew she was probably laughing.

CHAPTER THREE

Later……… The Next Week …………. Evening……………

Jack O'Neill was puttering in his kitchen. The frozen pizza he'd purchased a week ago was finally in the oven. An open beer sat on the counter top. A hockey game, recorded a long time ago but never watched, was playing on the TV in the living room. A load of laundry churned in the washer in the washroom.

Jack had showered and changed into sweat pants and a faded tee shirt. He was looking forward to eating his pizza and watching the game.

A timer went off and Jack put on oven mitts to retrieve the pizza. He took it out of the rarely used oven and put in on top of the empty box it had come in on the countertop. He'd let it cool a few minutes.

As he took a sip of his beer, eyeing the television, the doorbell rang. He was not expecting company, nor was he in the mood for it.

He walked to the door. Maybe it was Daniel. No one else ever came to visit.

He opened the door and found Nicole standing on his porch.

Her hair looked damp. She wore old faded jeans with a rip in one knee and a long white age worn tee shirt that proclaimed the Eagles had toured in 1979 and had their line "Terminally Pretty" emblazoned in what used to be bright purple letters.

"Hi," he said after recovering from his momentary surprise.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "I hate to bother you, but I don't know any of my other neighbors and…well, my hot water heater went out. I was wondering if you could show me how to light it…hell, where the damn thing is."

Jack chuckled. "Come on in." Nicole followed him inside.

"Probably in the washroom," he told her. He hit the mute button for the TV. He sat down on the couch and began pulling on his high top sneakers. "And they're usually a bit of a pain in the ass. It'll be easier if I just go show you."

"Oh, Jack, I didn't mean for you to go to all that trouble…"

But he would have none of it. He'd already tied his shoes.

"You have a Phillips screw driver?" he asked.

She made a face. "Somewhere," she said.

"No problem." He detoured into the kitchen and opened a drawer where he retrieved the aforementioned tool.

He then led the way back out the front door, scooping up his keys from the foyer table.

"I really am sorry for interrupting you and all," Nicole apologized again as they walked in the pleasant evening to her military issued house. Of course, she'd been looking for a reason to pay him a visit, but had been afraid that once they were out of the safety of the mountain, their 'innocent flirtations' might lead somewhere she didn't know if she was ready to go

"Quit apologizing. It's not like I was real busy," he told her with a shrug. He'd been feeling like an idiot again; he'd gone off world the day after the press conference and had just gotten back yesterday. He hadn't even called her last night, being too tired to do more than go to bed. But he got the impression that while he'd been away, Nicole had pulled back somewhat into her protective shell. She was almost cool to him back on the went inside Nicole's house. Jack could see she'd been busy. Her things were appearing on the previously bare walls; furniture had been arranged and the boxes were fewer. She'd left the stereo on and light jazz, rather than a country station, was playing in the living room."It's starting to shape up," he told her, noting some of her antiques had been arranged, including a large display of old Coca cola tins and trays on one wall.

"Yeah. Moving's one of my fortes. I've done it about 50 times now. And that's just as an adult. I lost count since I was a kid."

Jack remembered those days. He recalled moving around a lot back when he had nothing to pack. And then it had been dragging Sara around from base to base until he had gotten a more permanent position.

They went into the kitchen, where it looked like everything had been put away and on into the washroom.

He looked around some, discovering what he was looking for and showed Nicole where the panel was that hid the water heater. Then he deftly unscrewed the panel and set it aside.

"Got a light?" he asked, getting down on the floor and prying the metal panel up on the water heater where the igniter was located.

Nicki retrieved a book of matches from a drawer in the kitchen.

"Damn things were a lot handier when I smoked," she complained, handing him the matches.

Jack grinned. "You too huh?"

"I guess it's been about six years," she said, as if fondly remembering her last cigarette.

"Eight for me," he told her, lighting a match and applying it to the igniter box. Immediately a flame sprang to life inside the heater.

He replaced the metal panel, then got up from the floor. He then handed the book of matches back to Nicki.

Their hands touched briefly as he did and Nicki felt a jolt although there had been no static electricity.

Jack turned and replaced the wall panel, nimbly tightening the screws. Nicole watched. Sometimes she really missed having a man around to do all the dull mundane household chores like this that were sometimes never ending. She missed watching a man work at these seemingly small tasks.

"Well, I appreciate you going to all this trouble," she said, trying to ignore the intense beating of her heart. "You're definitely my hero again this week."

"Yayoubetcha. That's what neighbors are for," Jack reiterated. He knew he should go, but he lingered there in her kitchen. It was comfortable and home like. Nicole had antique washboards on one wall and decorative iron work on another.

"I'm writing the new syllabus for the tactical class," Nicole said, making conversation. "I'd sure enjoy any feedback."

Jack thought about it. He finally shrugged. "I guess I'm just academically impaired. But I can give it a try."

"I'll bring it down in the morning."

There was a moment of almost uncomfortable silence.

"I guess I better get going," he finally said. He turned and headed for the door. Nicole followed.

At the door, Jack suddenly turned. Nicole, right behind him, stopped short.

She looked up at him, expectantly. "Thanks again," she said softly. Jack looked down into her eyes. They were soft grey-green with gold flakes. It was the most unusual color he had ever seen. The tiny crows feet that lined here eyes when she smiled and she probably found annoying, he found to be very attractive. God he wanted to kiss her.

"Any time," he said in an equally low tone.

Nicole tried to ignore the proximity of their bodies and the heat emanating from his. She searched his eyes with hers, hoping to see the same thing there that was reflected in hers.

Boundaries, protocol and policies be damned, was the last conscious thought Jack had.

He leaned down to her face and placed his lips over hers.

Nicki felt like her lips had been touched by fire then melted into a soft cloud. She closed her eyes and saw bursts of stars. It was like fireworks and rain, ice cream and hot sauce all rolled into one.

Somehow, although unsure whose arms moved first, Nicole found her arms wrapped around Jack's broad shoulders and felt his hands on the small of her back. Their bodies were now pressed tightly together.

The kiss deepened as Nicki felt the moist caress of his tongue and, all by themselves, her lips parted to allow him access to the sweet recess of her mouth. She felt the immediate response of his body as the firmness pressed into her abdomen. She felt and involuntary shiver run through her limbs.

Jack began to regain some sort of thought process in his mind, though Lord knew there was no blood flowing there; it had all headed south. He felt her shudder and not knowing if it was good or bad, he knew he had to back off. It was hard as hell, along with some other things, but he reluctantly moved his lips from hers.

Nicki felt him break and she pulled her arms away. Jack reluctantly let go as well.

They stared at each other a moment.

"Damn," Jack said under his breath.

Nicole wasn't sure how to take that. "That bad, huh?" she tried to joke.

Jack could only shake his head. "I think I should apologize. That wasn't supposed to happen." He sighed. "But no, it wasn't bad."

"I guess it wasn't really a good idea," Nicki admitted. She averted her eyes, lest she blush. "But I'm not sorry."

"Me either." And with that, Jack pulled her back into him, his hands on her shoulder and back.

Nicki went willingly and again let her mouth be taken by his power.

Nicki's hands went to his muscular chest and then to his face, finally resting around his neck as they kissed. She felt Jack's hardness again as his hands roamed her back, finally coming to rest on the shapely hips he'd been admiring for days.

They finally broke for air many minutes later. Nicki remained close, leaning against his strong body for support, as she could not trust her knees to hold her up.

"My God," Jack managed, keeping her close, inhaling the lightly sweet smell of her hair.

"Maybe we should move," Nicki finally suggested, knowing she could easily let him take her right then and there in the alcove by the front door. And knowing just as well that this couldn't happen. Not right now.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, slightly breathless. He released her and Nicki walked into the living room. She sat on the couch.

Jack walked, although with some difficulty, behind her. He debated sitting next to her, but wasn't sure how much control he'd have over himself if he did that.

He took the chair.

Nicki licked her somewhat bruised lips. "I…I don't know what to say."

Jack eyed the floor. He felt incredibly guilty himself. He knew right at the present time he was at the least in violation of policy and procedure and probably could be prosecuted under sexual harassment laws. "I didn't intend for that to happen," he said. "But I have to admit that I'm glad it did. And I'm sorry, but dammit Nicki, I've wanted to do that since I met you."

Nicole blushed. "Well, it seems to me that the only inherent problem we have is that you're a Colonel and I'm a Major."

"You don't really work in the SGC," Jack finished.

Nicole had to smile. "No, I don't."

"SO unless you want to file sexual harassment charges…" Jack shrugged. "But it'd be worth it," he added, a slight grin forming at the corner of his mouth.

She looked into his laughing eyes. She could only give him that saucy look showing him that she was still tough. "Jack O'Neill, you are really something."

"So are you," he agreed, although his definition was probably a bit more lecherous than hers.

"I'm not going to dance around Nicki," he continued. "I want to see you. And I don't mean at work."

She felt her cheeks go warm again. "I…I think I'd like that."

"And as long as it's discreet, no one pries into each other's business outside the mountain."

"So you think we could…" she searched for the right words.

"I think the possibilities are endless," Jack finished. And then he could stay away from her no longer. He moved from the chair to the couch in one swift movement.

In a second, their arms were around each other again, lips locked and senses reeling. Jack explored her mouth, her neck and face with his lips. His hands did some wandering as well, caressing the curve of her hip over the rough material of the jeans and making his way up to the soft slope of her breast where he had to wish that the fabric of her tee shirt and bra underneath would disintegrate.

After some time of their 'make out' session on the couch, Nicki finally broke away.

"I think we'd better stop," she said, slightly out of breath and lightheaded.

Jack knew she was right. They had to stop before he lost every semblance of control. He moved back.

"You're right. You…you make me want to loose control. And that's not easy for me."

She had to smile. "Jack, you don't how hard it is for me to say that. I've been so busy making my career, I haven't really had time to put into relationships. They haven't been top priority, and ergo, I'm still single. I'm not really good at the whole process."

Jack had to admit, he was the last one who could say he was either.

"I'm not exactly an expert myself."

"Well, if it doesn't bother you that my track record is three marriage proposals, all ending up in the toilet, so to speak and a bunch of fast and loose dates of the month."

"Mine isn't much better, trust me, except add one divorce into the mix."

"Maybe we better clarify some things. What is it you want Jack? I don't think I'm up for any more hot dates and an earth shattering overnighter that ends with you not speaking to me the next day."

Jack held up his hands. "Whoa. That's not what this is. I'm way too old to play that. And I don't, with adamant underline 'don't', play around with women I work with. Never have, not about to start at my age. Nicki, if I didn't think there was more here then a physical attraction I would have never let it get this far. And you can take that to the bank."

She felt reassured by his words. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to sound chauvinistic, but I know it happens."

"Don't judge me by other men's standards. I was faithful to my wife for 12 years. I follow rules. I play by all the right moves." He said this as though sometimes it was not a good thing. "Trust me, you're chapter wasn't in my rulebook. If you think I'm any less confused by this, you're dead wrong. But I'm too old to pass up something that I can see for what it is."

Nicki was impressed with his words and felt compelled to believe him.

"But what is it Jack?"

"A chance at happiness. And everyone deserves that, right?"

"I don't know. I spent so many years telling myself that happiness was for other people, I'm not sure how to hold on to it." She stopped and put her hand on his. "But I'd like to try. With you."

It had been two weeks. For one dinner, one troublesome hot water heater, one pizza and one televised hockey game, and each day at work Jack and Nicole saw each other. Somehow it was never enough. At work, they were professional, but rumors were flying. Neither minded. Off duty was another could swear his body had not acted like this since he was at least 16. He could feel his jeans become a tight restriction to his carnal desires every time he thought about Nicole. Last night, after leaving her house, he'd barely made it into the shower before having to relieve the pressure another heavy make out session had caused. At the first training session he attended, it had taken all his concentration to keep things from popping up at every thought of the sassy Major.

But he had meant every word he'd said to her. As slow as she needed to take things, was as slow as he would go. He wanted to reassure her he was not a 'weekend romance'. Even if it meant cold showers for months."God, not months," he quietly sighed to himself, knowing that was probably his second, mindless head talking.

It was Friday night. SG-1 had a brief reprieve from off world excursions for the past day, as there was a problem with the gate, some sort of misfire Carter said. The repairs should be finished by tomorrow's scheduled off world mission. All that meant to Jack was a chance to get off base.

Jack had changed into jeans and a button down flannel shirt. He wanted to repay Nicki for the dinner she'd cooked, but he was slightly less than Wolfgang Puck in the kitchen. The only alternative was to take her out. And that meant a drive into Colorado Springs.

Nicole rang the bell right on time. One of the benefits of dating an officer. Always on time. Jack went to the door to let her took his breath away. She wore a dress that was an auburn color with a pattern of fall leaves in various shades of red, yellow, brown and rust colors. It was short sleeved and had a plunging neckline. It had buttons all the way drown the front and ended just above her ankles. She wore high-heeled brown boots. As she came in, Jack smelled expensive Ralph Lauren perfume. He recalled the particular brand from several Christmases ago when he was shopping for a gift for Janet Frasier. He thought it was called 'Romance'. He'd opted not to get it for Janet, thinking the name and the cost would make it seem entirely to intimate. He'd bought her a lotion and soap gift set instead.

Nicole wore her hair loose, the light brown tresses just barely touching her shoulders.

Jack sighed. "Woman, if you're trying to do me in, it's working."

She just smiled. "You like?"

He took her in his arms. "I do." He eyed the buttons down the front of the dress. "But I feel sorry for those buttons. I don't have half the patience it would take to undo each one."

Nicki laughed.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

They went out to his truck for the drive into Colorado Springs.

There was of course the end of the evening dilemma: Nicole had walked to Jack's house; he didn't want to drop her off and have his truck parked outside her house (he still had very strong ideas about what looked or didn't look improper; the last thing he wanted was for Nicki to get some sort of reputation), but again he didn't want her walking home alone, even thought it was only minutes away. Therefore, he invited her in.

"Dinner was great," Nicki told him as they went inside.

"Yeah, it's a great little place. I hadn't been there in a couple of months. Glad it was still open."

There was a slight chill in the air and Jack decided to make a fire. Again, as Nicole sat on the couch and watched him, she missed having a man to do those little things. She knew good and well she'd never make a fire in her own fireplace, because she hated the work as well as she hated cleaning it. But watching Jack stack wood and newspaper and then light it into a burning fire, it was almost like magic.

"It's nice," Nicki told him, once the fire was going and beginning to take the chill off the room.

"I've got a bottle of wine around here somewhere. I think I'll go round it up."

Nicole excused herself to the bathroom while Jack was 'rounding' the wine up.

She took a good look in the mirror and touched her pink cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked herself, slightly breathless, as she always was around Jack now. "It's not like you've never been in love before."

And she knew now that's what it was.

Jack had found the wine, as well as some dusty wine glasses. A quick wash and they were like new. He'd poured two glasses and set them on the mantle above the fireplace when Nicki came out of the bathroom. He'd untucked the shirt from his jeans and looked casually handsome standing there, she thought.

She walked over, admiring Jack's masculine décor.

Jack handed her a wine glass. "It's not the greatest, but at least it wasn't a screw top." Nicki laughed.

Jack held up his glass. "To new beginnings."

She softly touched her glass to his and then they both drank from the sweet red wine.

"I had a good time tonight," Nicki told him. "It's been a long time since I've done that."

Jack nodded. "Me too."

He motioned her to the couch in front of the fire. "I promise I'll behave."

"Jack, can I ask you a personal question?" Nicki asked, sitting sideways, one leg tucked under her. She removed her boots as she sat down.

He nodded, sure that he knew what was coming. Or at least had a good idea.

"You're divorced. Can I ask why it didn't work out?"

Jack sighed. "A lot of reasons I guess. After…after our son died, I pulled away. I kept it all inside. I shut her out. I didn't really give her any choice. We just never could put the pieces back together again."

Nicki felt awful for having asked. "I'm sorry," she told him softly. She had seen the family photographs, presumably his ex and son. She didn't know how the child had died. She only knew what was in his file. "I didn't mean to pry..." she glanced at the picture now, of the boy, hanging there on the wall.

"He was ten years old. There was an accident with a handgun."Jack shrugged, not wanting to say more. He was getting a little more used to talking about it. The pain was still there, but it wasn't quite so sharp.

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"And you? Never married. Why?" he asked, changing the subject.

Nicki smiled with fond memories. "I almost was. A couple of times. The closest was back in 91. But I lost him. He was in the ground troops, a Marine."

"He was killed in the Gulf?"

She nodded. "Since we weren't married, I didn't even find out until his body had already been sent home."

"Sorry."

She nodded. "Then there was a doctor in Belize, and a Senator in DC. Close, but I never could hold onto the brass ring. Or the diamond one, for that matter."

They sat in silence for a time, both of them reflecting on yesterday's mistakes, happiness and pain. The fire burned warming the room. And then the past was gone, put away where it needed to be.

Jack finished his wine and set the glass on the end table.

"You know that I'll walk you home when ever you're ready," he told her.

She nodded with a smile. "Makes me feel like I'm in sixth grade. Carry my books too?"

Jack chuckled. "Any time."

Nicki looked deeply into his hazel eyes. "I don't think I want to go yet."

Jack moved toward her and somewhere they met in the middle, lips seeking lips.

Nicole felt that now familiar rush of her body's response to Jack O'Neill. She didn't know if she was strong enough to resist the feelings he caused in her. She didn't know if she wanted to resist.

Jack wrapped her in his strong arms, resting his hand on her hip, which felt considerably softer this time, only covered in the light fabric of her dress.

His mouth danced with hers, exploring every crevice making Nicole shiver again.

She ran her hands over his well-muscled chest and up his hard biceps. God he felt so…masculine. It had been so long since she'd felt the pure animal need to touch and be touched.

Jack ran his hand down her leg, to the hem of the dress. He had to feel skin…had never wanted anything more. He found the hem and his hand began the same journey up her leg, this time under the dress. Her skin was so soft, like silk, her leg so firm and yet feminine. He stopped once his hand reached the side of her hip. He wouldn't push her.

Nicole was doing some exploring of her own. Her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, and once she found his bare chest with only dog tags to decorate it, she luxuriated in the experience of touching him. She played with the hair dispersed across hard muscled pecs, she ran her hands down to his lean stomach and back up his side, to rest on his bare back under the shirt.

Jack reveled at her touch, making him harder if that were possible. He was already straining at the fly of his jeans. He kissed down her cheek to her neck and ear.

His other hand found it's way to her breast again, and this time he discovered she wore no bra under the dress. He could feel the hard peak at the center, threatening the material. He caressed her gently, feeling Nicki shiver again in response.

"If we don't stop real soon, I'm gonna hurt myself," Jack whispered near her ear.

"I don't think I want to stop." Jack pulled away from her long enough to look into her deep green eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Nicole met his brown eyes with her own hungry jade. "I've never been more sure."

Jack leaned in for another kiss. And broke again. "Not here," he said.

He stood and offered her his hand. Nicole took it, caught up in the feelings that now threatened to over come her.

Jack led her down the hall and to the bedroom that she'd never seen.

The room was as the rest of the house, 'Jack' style. Nothing fancy, but a big feather comforter on the queen sized bed looked pulled Nicki close. "I want you so bad," he whispered, kissing her neck. "But I don't want you to regret anything."

"Jack, this is what I want too. There won't be any regrets."

Jack began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. Luckily, he needed only to unbutton about five before the dress would slide from her lithe body.

He let it all to the floor, leaving Nicki standing only in her black lace panties.

"Damn," Jack sighed, taking in the beauty before him.

"That bad, huh?" she quietly joked again. That had become her standard response when Jack was at a loss for words and 'damn' was the best he could do. She also knew she had some severe scars on her back and abdomen that might cause some men to flinch.

"Not hardly babe." Jack had seen scars. He had plenty of his own. If Nicki stopped to count them, it could take half the night. No, her old wounds didn't bother him and did not mar the beauty he saw in front of him. He noticed the tattoo of a rose on her left thigh, and another he quickly discovered, a tribal band with hearts on the small of her back. A witch flying on a broom covered her right hip. A Celtic cross in hues of red and blue etched the middle of her back. He enjoyed making these secret discoveries.

Now that she was undressed, he quickly tried to even the odds and shed his already open shirt and jeans. Now they were equally clothed.

Jack took her again in his arms, the warmth of her skin on his teasing to drive him mad. He caressed the bare skin his fingers had been longing for, making Nicki shiver with anticipation.

Jack's anticipation was obvious, jutting out threatening to break free of the cotton BVD's he still wore.

Nicki moved slowly to the bed, pulling Jack with her and eventually down on top of her. Kissing, licking, and suckling all the previously forbidden and silk soft skin was taking all Jack's attention.

Somehow underwear was shed by someone's hands and the couple were as unclothed as at birth. Nicki was able to feel the full force of Jack's manhood now and was audibly impressed. She caressed him and Jack again felt like a teenager, unsure of how long he'd be able to control himself. Just the touch of her hand in places that hadn't been touched by any hand but his own in so long made him fear a quick but long needed release.

"I've got a condom around her somewhere-" Jack was about to search his nightstand, knowing that there was probably an expiration date on the damn things that had long passed. It had been longer then he cared to admit that he might have though of needing one.

Nicki shook her head. "It's okay," she said, stopping him from moving away.

"Sure?" he asked, so caught up, he might not have cared if she'd sprouted a second head just then.

She nodded, not wanting to get into it just then, but her body movement reassured him, as she wrapped her legs around his looked into her eyes as he entered her. Nicki felt her breath coming in short gasps.

They joined fully and again, Jack fought for control of himself, the feelings unbelievably overwhelming to him. He found that he was not only making love to her body, but fully to her soul. He had never experienced a woman meeting his every look, as though she wanted him to know he was the only man.

They met each other's eyes, the night taking control. It felt like hours were passing in the fleeting moments, but hours were not long enough.

Jack felt Nicki's inner contractions take hold of him, as if trying to pull him in deeper if it were possible.

As she fell over the edge, she cried out his name, tumbling in wave after wave of ecstasy.

Jack could hold on no longer, the combination of her intense orgasm, her calling out his name, and looking into his eyes as she did sent him reeling after her. He felt himself explode into her with a shuddering intensity he was sure he had never experienced before.

Jack fell on top of her, still holding his weight so as not to hurt her, but was completely drained.

Nicki tried to regain her own breathing as their hearts beat together in torrid rhythm.

Finally, Jack left her, moving to the side as to give her room. But withdrawing from her wasn't what he wanted to do. If he could have made them both comfortable, he would have gladly slept encased in her warm depths all night.

"I…I've never had anything like that…" Nicki finally said.

Jack pulled her into the crook of his arm, her face resting on his chest.

He could only nod his head. It had been probably the most intense sexual experience he'd ever had. But how do you put that into words?

And suddenly it dawned on him what the words were. They came into his mind as easily as if Nicki had been a part of his life for years, not days. It was the only explanation as to why the sex had been that good. It was the only reason as to why he felt so totally comfortable with her. His heart was waking up. Not just his body.

He was in love with her.

Jack slept more soundly then he had in years. His arm draped Nicki and her bare back and shapely rear were pressed up against him. He listened to her breathe, long after she'd fallen asleep. The fact that he now knew he loved her had scared him so bad. He'd been dealing with it in his mind for some time after Nicki had given him a tired smile and rolled over to sleep. He hadn't told her. This was something he had to come to terms with on his own first.

And he realized he must have dealt with it, because after he fell asleep, he slept a more deep and peaceful sleep then he thought was possible.

Nicki felt so safe there in his arms, close against him, hearing his breath against the back of her neck. It was a closeness she had missed for so long without even realizing it. It dawned on her that Jack had been awfully quiet after they'd made love. And she hoped it was because he'd been as drained emotionally as she by the experience. There had never been this kind of intensity with anyone else. There was love, yes, but not to the depths that she was suddenly overwhelmed with. She was terrified too. There was no way she could lose this one. Not like she lost Michael in battle, neither the way she had lost other lovers, to her own free will. But it would do no good to dwell on that. She knew what Jack had said before was true. This could be both of their last chances at happiness.

Jack awoke early. Dawn was barely creeping into the sky. It was hourse before he had to be up. He knew he had a mission today. He knew SG-1 was going off world as long as the gate was fixed. And he knew something else as well. He knew he was in love today.

Nicki slept still beside him. He didn't want to wake her, but his body was alive again with primal urge for the beautiful nakedness next to him. He pressed against her and leaned close to her ear, brushing aside a sweep of her dark blond hair.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't know if she heard, but he knew it would still be some time before he could say it to her when she was awake.

Nicki stirred a little. Jack moved his hand to her breast.

Slowly, she began to wake more and rolled toward him with a smile.

He caressed her exposed breasts, then taking turns kissing them. Nicki felt his hard length pressing into her leg. She took hold of him stroking in a maddeningly intense fashion.

"What'd you say if I said I want you right now, right here," Jack whispered, kissing her neck.

"Take me," she responded. There was no need to repeat that command.

Some time later, both lovers sweaty but sated for the moment, lay still entwined with each other. Unlike the slow fusion that had enraptured them in the night, this early dawn coupling was lust and heat, passion with haste. Neither could get enough of the other faster. After another earth shattering release, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the lovers.

"Wow," Nicki finally said, as her normal breathing and heart rate were returning.

"Ditto," Jack returned.

Nicki reluctantly moved.

"Jack, I've never had anything like this," she told him. "No one has ever been able to make me…well, lets just say I've never been with anyone as talented."

"I'm flattered," he said with a half grin. "But believe me, the feeling is mutual."

Nicki smiled.

"I'm afraid I could get used to it."

Jack kissed her lightly on the lips. "That's the idea."

He rolled out of bed, pulling on his sweats.

"You're going off world today," Nicki said, more as a statement then a question.

Jack nodded, standing in front of the window, staring, hands resting on his hips. He was watching the predawn light began to fade as the sun crested on the horizon.

"You know that I put in a request with General Hammond to go with a team. I need the experience."

Jack nodded again. He hoped that Hammond would be slow with the paperwork, like usual, and send Nicki with the next departing team. But then he was torn; he didn't want her with another team, where she'd be out of his watchful eye in a potentially dangerous situation; then again, if she went with his team, how much of a distraction would she be to him?

Those were all questions in his mind.

"I'm gonna grab a shower," Jack said quickly, before Nicki could ask him what he was thinking. He had to keep his promise of keeping work and personal life separate, or there was no way this beginning relationship would work.

By the time Jack had finished shaving and showering and dressing for work, Nicki had left the bedroom. The bed was neatly made and all the tossed clothing from last night was either gone or put neatly on the chair by the window.

Jack momentarily panicked. What if she'd left? Had he been too brusque?

He quickly hurried down the stairs. But then he smelled coffee.

Nicki was in the kitchen, wearing one of his Air Force tee shirts and another pair of sweats. She was drinking a cup of fresh brewed coffee and poured him a cup as he emerged into the kitchen.

Jack loved seeing her in his clothes. There was something so extraordinarily possessive about it.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, pulling lightly on the tee shirt fabric to gesture to what she was referring to. "I didn't feel like putting on my dress from last night."

Jack took the coffee cup and shook his head. "Nah."

They sipped coffee in silence for a moment.

"Nicki, I hope I didn't come off like an ass earlier. This whole work thing just has me thinking too much."

She nodded. "I know. But try not to worry, okay? I'm a big girl. Besides having 22 years in the military. Whether or not I go with your team, it'll be fine. I'm not your responsibility once we get into the mountain."

Jack felt better, knowing that she could read him so well, knowing what was on his mind.

He set his cup down and went to Nicki. He put his arms around her.

"You are entirely too smart to have and ass as gorgeous as you do."

Nicki laughed. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

CHAPTER FOUR

Janet Frasier and Nicole Walker had become fast friends. They had much in common including their medical background and their military background. They had begun having lunch on a regular basis when they had time.

Dr Frasier was giving Major Walker her once over physical, a condition of her going through the Stargate.

"So how was your date?" Janet asked while she took a vial of blood from Nicole's arm.

Nicole, who hadn't mentioned anything to anyone about Jack, looked surprised. She had told Janet she was going out last night, but not that it was a date and certainly not whom it was with.

"I didn't have a date," Nicole stammered.

Janet smiled. "I can't tell. You were positively glowing when you came in the morning," she told the Major coyly.

Nicole blushed. "Well, it wasn't a date. Just two people who enjoy each other's company sharing dinner."

"Mmmm," Janet said, putting away her supplies and putting a Band-Aid on the Major's arm. "Sounds like a date to me."

Nicole laughed.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you're healthy as a proverbial horse with no apparent after affects of the trauma in Khobar. Janet had Nicole's medical records and had read about the explosion the woman had been in just over two years ago, one of the devastating explosions of the barracks towers."Just some ugly scars, inside and out."

Janet looked through the file again and then back to her patient. "It says your injuries left you unable to have children. How did that affect you?"

Nicole kind of shrugged. "Well, my prospects didn't look that great for the whole family thing anyway. I had already pretty well come to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to have children. The accident just sealed that realization."

"You're still a young woman though. I'm sure you must have had some difficulties."

Nicole had to smile. "Janet, I'm over 40. That's hardly prime mother candidate material. But yes, I did receive some counseling if that's what you're leading up to."

Janet nodded. "Well, I should get those blood results in about half an hour. As long as everything's good, you're cleared to go off world with the next team."

Nicole nodded, knowing that Jack and the SG-1 team had departed the embarkation room just a few minutes before. Nicole would probably be accompanying SG-6 this afternoon.

"Good. I better get to briefing for the team's mission then," she told her friend.

"Well when you get back, on your next days off, lets go out. I mean do something other then have launch in the mess hall."

Nicole nodded. "I'd like that."

General Hammond introduced Nicole to Colonel Jameson, team leader of SG-6, whom she would be accompanying to P7X-763. The Colonel was young and rather abrupt Nicole thought, but she was used to dealing with military men like him and it didn't bother her.

During the briefing of the five man team, Nicole felt like she was back in training, right down to her green fatigues.

SG-6 disembarked through the Stargate on what was supposed to be a scouting mission. 763 was supposed to be a planet inhabited by Asgard friendly civilians. But what SG-6 stepped into was hardly friendly and hardly civilian.

Clearly, two militia groups were doing battle, the Gate looking out on their battlefield. It was a meadow-like area with trees and rocks and looked something like the English countryside from Earth. But with one difference: it looked like the countryside probably had during WW2. It was war torn and battle scarred, bomb blasts rocking the otherwise placid countryside, and gunfire in short bursts marring the pleasant day.

"Fan out," Colonel Jameson ordered. "Lets stay out of the way and see if we can tell who's fighting who. If you encounter unfriendly or someone shoots at you, return fire."

Nicole was armed with a Zat as well as the standard issue FN P-90, like her teammates. She was instantly reminded of battlefronts where she'd been long ago from Niguragua to Beirut to Saudi Arabia and Iraq. They were not pleasant memories. But she knew what she had to do and she would do it again.

When SG-1 got back from a simple fact-gathering mission, where O'Neil and Teal'c had been bored while Jackson and Carter had been fascinated. General Hammond was waiting for them.

"Colonel, I've got to send you and your team right back out. You'll need to make sure you're armed."

"What's up?" O'Neil wanted to know.

"SG-6 encountered some sort of tribal war on P7X-763. They sent Lt. Bell back for arms and ammo. Colonel Jameson has decided that it would benefit the Ko'hara people if the SG team stayed to help to disassemble the opposing tribe. But I think they might need some back up. And your team is the only other on world right now."

O'Neil nodded. In his mind he was cussing. He knew Nicki was with SG-6.

"Fine. We're outta here. Teal'c, are we combat ready?"

The Jaffa nodded. "We are prepared to do battle O'Neil."

"Dial us outta here," the Colonel ordered, and the team that had just come down the gate ramp headed back up, adrenaline pumping.

Nicole rendered aid to the wounded SG-6 team researcher, Stonewall. She let her instinct and training carry her, though her mind wanted out. She deftly bandaged his wounded leg and administered a local anesthetic to help ease his pain as they crouched behind a slope of rocks.

The blood on her hands and uniform reminded her of caring for soldiers who were wounded and dying on the battlefield. It was one of the reasons she'd stopped being a medic.

Jameson had led his team into ground zero of this petty war, and the minute O'Neil and his team took assessment of the situation, Jack knew Jameson had screwed up big time. He only hoped no one had been killed because of it.

Jack crouched low, gesturing for Teal'c and Daniel to fan out to the left and Sam to bring up the maneuvered through the foliage, careful of any excess noise.

O'Neill was the first to spot Colonel Jameson. He trotted over to the wounded Colonel in a crouch, keeping low to avoid was propped against a tree, his weapon by his side. He looked weakly up at the newcomers but appeared not to see them.

"Jameson," O'Neill whispered harshly.

The other commander tried to re focus his eyes. "O'Neill. I knew you guys would come."

"What the hell happened and where is the rest of your team?"

"We got ambushed by the rival tribe to the Ko'hara," he said, struggling to sit up more. "There were more of them then the Ko'hara thought. I got it in the first wave. So did my Lt. Major Walker gave us medical attention and also took command of the team. She, Stonewall, Bryant, and Cortez were trying to make their way back to the gate to get off. I ordered them to leave.

"Where's Lt Bell?"

"He took a shoulder hit. Walker insisted he try and make it."

O'Neill knew Nicole could never leave a wounded man unless it was a direct order. And that would probably get them killed."We just came from the gate, there's no sign of them."

"I don't know Jack…I just…" the colonel was close to passing out. He knew he'd messed up. There was no point rubbing his face in it.O'Neill gestured Teal'c over.

"Track them. There's four team members and one wounded."

Teal'c nodded. He was already doing that before the team leader even spoke. "I have found their trail O'Neill. It leads deeper into the forest. The Ko'hara rebels found it as well. Their tracks follow the path Major Walker took."

Jack cussed.

"Alright, see if Carter and Jackson can get Jameson back to the gate-"

"Leave me here to die Jack," Jameson demanded.

"Shut up." To Teal'c "You and I will try to track SG-6."

"If there are as many rebels as I suspect, we will be walking into a trap," Teal'c told him. Jack already knew this. But he also knew he had no choice.

Carter and Jackson helped the wounded Jameson back toward the Stargate, while O'Neill and Teal'c followed the path the remaining SG team had taken.

Jack tried to rationalize why Nicole would lead them further away from the gate, rather then try to reach it, unless she knew that it would have been hopeless to try and reach the gate due to the enemy presence.

Nicole and the three SG-6 members lay in the low ditch, weapons covering all angles. The Ko'hara rebels had them pinned and Nicole chided herself for letting them fall into the trap that had been so neatly set for them. The wounded Lt. Bell had slowed them considerably. She knew the Ko'hara were between them and the gate; the only alternative was to find a different route and back track to the gate. When the war party finally overtook them, Bell had saved Nicki's life by taking a fatal gunshot and knocking her out of the way.

Now, they found themselves barely keeping a standoff with the fifteen to twenty rebels.

"Make every shot count," she ordered the squad. "We're not going without taking some of them with us."

The rebels advanced. Bryant nailed one with a burst from his P-90. Cortez took out two more.

"I'm out of ammo," he yelled at Nicole. She tossed him her last magazine.

She switched to single shot and fired at an approaching rebel who thought he'd concealed himself.

"We've got to get the hell out of here!" she yelled at the team. "On my count, bolt for the trees. It's our only chance!"

"Three…" she switched back to auto and fired a burst, nearly missing one Ko'hara and hitting another dead center. "Two…"

The three SG-6 got ready to run.

"One!" Walker sprung up from her low position, firing indiscriminately at the rebels.

Cortez, Bryant and Stonewall broke for the trees, shooting anyone that tried to stop them.

Walker, sure that her rapid burst of fire at least caused the Ko'hara to duck and cover, followed her mates, as soon as she had given them at least a head start.

She …staff weapon discharge?

And then she saw O'Neill, at the tree line, firing past her. Teal'c was far to the right, taking out Ko'hara rebels with his Jaffa weapon.

And she watched as the three SG team made it to safety of the tree line.

Then the hot white pain hit her and she felt her body being propelled to the ground by the bullet that hit her from behind.

"Carter, dial out!" came the command from O'Neill over the had sent Daniel back through the gate with Jameson. She waited with watchful eyes for the dialed the gate for home. The wormhole vortex swooshed into the circular void.

She spotted the running men. She recognized Cortez, Bryant and Stonewall. Then there came O'Neill. He was moving fast, though burdened by the weight of the wounded Major; Teal'c brought up the rear, continuing to fire at the following gate was ready."Go!" Major Carter commanded the SG-6 team as they reached the point of raised her weapon and fired past O'Neill and Teal'c, hoping whoever was in the trees would be slowed and deterred by her AK-47 rounds if not by Teal'c's staff.

O'Neill made it to the gate. Sam barely had a chance to glance at him and Walker as they made it to the wormhole.

Teal'c and Carter fired until they were at the iris, then jumped through. The rebels were too far away to make it to the gate before the wormhole closed.

Dr Frasier was already busy with Jameson after Daniel had brought the wounded Colonel back through the gate when she got word from Level 27 that the rest of the team was returning.

"Keep an eye on him," she told her nurse and she hurried out of the sick bay.

The medics were ready, prepared for wounded after General Hammond informed them as well as the airmen guards that the SG teams had been involved in some sort of gun battle with a warring the three SG-6 members emerged through the gate, the gate crew was ready for them.

"Walker's hit!" Cortez told them, preparing them for the next through the gate.

O'Neill stepped through, a limp body in his arms. The medics took over, taking Walker's body onto a waiting stretcher. They met Dr Frasier coming through the doors and she ran with them back to the O'Neill waited until Carter and Teal'c made it safely through the gate and the iris looked at him expectantly. O'Neill was covered with Major Walker's blood.

"Are you hit Jack?" Hammond's voice was full of concern.

O'Neill shook his head. "I need to get down there."

Hammond nodded. "Go." He assumed Jack's concern was due to the fact he'd brought the Major out.

Jack paced the small space outside the infirmary. He knew there was nothing he could do. Janet and her medical team were working on Nicole.

All Jack could do was pace and blame himself.

Sam was the next to come down to the infirmary.

"Sir, any word?"

O'Neill shook his head. "They're still in there with her," he said exasperated.

"General Hammond wants a brief-"

Jack didn't even let her finish. "He'll have to goddamn wait!" he blinked twice. Colonel O'Neill rarely cussed. She wasn't used to her CO acting like this. But then, she was sure if it were her, he'd be in the same state of mind.

Jack blew a long sigh through his lips. "Sorry Carter," he said after a moment.

"It's okay. I know you're worried." She glanced at his gray shirt. The least she could do was offer him some material comfort. "Would you like me to bring you a clean shirt, sir?"

Jack looked down at his shirt under the fatigue Jacket. It was covered in blood.

"Yeah," he said a little softer. "I'd appreciate that." Carter nodded. She left the infirmary to go get O'Neill some clothes.

Teal'c came next.

"O'Neill," he said on arrival. "Major Walker?"

Jack could only shrug. "I don't know yet."

The Jaffa showed concern on his face. He had been able to talk at some extent with Major Walker during his first training class with her and he found her to be intelligent and…nice. She even hadn't become exasperated with his questions like the last arrived then. He nodded at both Jack and Teal'c."I spoke with Colonel Jameson," he told them. "Apparently he had no idea that the Ko'hara were at war, nor the extent of their forces."

"That's obvious," Jack said flatly.

Daniel nodded again. He adjusted his glasses. "Can I do anything?"

Jack shook his head.

After long moments of silence, both Teal'c and Daniel left again.

Jack changed into the clean tee shirt Sam had brought him in the small bathroom off the infirmary. He held the bloodstained shirt in his hands, staring at it for long moments. How many times had it been his own blood? How many times that of someone he loved or cared about? Too many. And somehow it was easier when at least it was his own. The physical pain he'd experienced had never equaled the emotional pain he felt when someone he cared about was hurt or killed. He threw the shirt roughly into a biohazard container.

It was some time later when Janet emerged from the ER, looking worn.

O'Neill faced her.

"She's stable," the doctor told him. "They were both clean wounds, entry and exit. I'm surprised there wasn't a lot of fragmenting. There doesn't appear to be any extensive damage. They both hit from the back and through her right side. Incredibly, no organs were hit, even her ribs were avoided. It was just muscle and skin tissue that was damaged. She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get her transfused as well."

Jack sighed again with relief.

"When can I see her?" His eyes searched Janet's face.

Janet saw the look in Jack's eyes and suddenly it came into place, at least for her. O'Neill was the one her friend had been seeing. He was the one she "wasn't dating."

"Give it about half an hour. She's still under."

Jack nodded.

"Why don't you go get some coffee Jack? It won't do any good to stay around here."

"I'll be back in 30 minutes. If there's any change before then, have me paged."

Janet agreed. No wonder Nicole was infatuated. Jack O'Neill was quite a man. And no one more than he deserved some happiness.

Jack returned as promised and right on time. Janet let him into the sick bay, the lights dimmed for the patient's comfort.

Nicole lay in the bed; she looked pale and fragile. Her eyes were closed and monitors around her kept track of her heart rate, breathing and every other imaginable feature possible."She was lucky," Janet told him.

Jack nodded."Jack…she's my friend too," Janet told him. Jack knew that. Nicole spoke highly of her new friend. "And so are you. I've known you too long for you to be able to hide it from me."

Jack was glad someone knew. He had tried to hard to put on a face of stone for everyone from Hammond to Carter. He couldn't let it show, just how deep his concern went for Nicole Walker. And not just because she worked inside the mountain, not just because of rank, but because it might leave him vulnerable. And that was one place he didn't like to be.

He stared at Nicole and simply said to Dr Frasier. "Yeah."

"She wouldn't tell me who, but Jack, between you and me, I know that you mean a lot to her too." And with that, Janet left him alone.

Jack approached the bed. He took the chair beside a while, he didn't speak. He just watched her. And then he took her hand in his."Lady, I am ordering you not to ever pull this kind of stunt again," he said softly. "My old ticker might just give it up."

She stirred slightly and her eyelids fluttered.

"See the next time you decide to risk your life, I'm just gonna have to put my foot down."

Nicole slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on Jack.

"And me technically being your CO, well I can just order you not to do something like this."

She finally was able to meet his eyes.

"And me being in love with you, well that ought to count for something too."

Nicole opened her mouth to speak.

"Now, don't go saying anything just yet. I think maybe I'll do all the talking for awhile, while I have you as a captive audience, so to speak."

"See, I've had a couple of hours to think while you and Janet were playing in here. And well, I decided that I want to be happy. You're what makes me happy. I won't lose you. Now if that means I gotta retire again, so be it. Or if it means I have to order you not to go on any more missions, I can do that too. But by God, I know it means I can't screw up like I have so many times in the past."

Nicki felt tired and weak and was in a considerable amount of pain, despite the medication, but hearing Jack's words somehow brought her the most comfort. She decided not to speak just yet. As she was afraid the tears coming to her eyes might choke her words. So instead, she just closed her eyes and held on to the strong hand of Jack O'Neill.

CHAPTER FIVE

Two Weeks Later…………….

Jack helped Nicki slowly make her way to the bathroom. He could tell she was still hurting quite a bit, but she was trying not to show it. Her face was stoic, but he could see the slight perspiration beading her forehead just in the short walk from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Jeeze O'Neill," she sighed with exasperation. "You're the only man who's ever escorted me to the damn toilet."

"And I'd better be the last one to," he said with a slight grin.

"Okay, well, I can handle this part by myself," she said then, effectively shooing him from the bathroom.

Jack retreated back to the bedroom. He eyed the flowers on the dresser. There was of course, the big bouquet of red roses he'd sent her. There was a smaller, mixed bunch of flowers in a pretty green vase sent by the rest of the SGC team, the card signed by many. Then there was the irksome bud vase with three pink roses. It was from Paul Davis.

Jack straightened up the bed and fluffed the pillows. By the time he got done, he noticed Nicki standing at the bathroom door."Dammit," he said and hurried over to her side. "You're supposed to ask for help," he scolded her, helping her back to the bed.

"Just not used to having to do that I guess," she said.

"Well get used to it or Janet will put you back in the infirmary."

About that time, the doorbell rang.

Jack eyed Nicki quizzically. "Expecting someone?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think anyone even knew I was home but you and Janet." Jack walked from the bedroom to the door. He glanced out the front window. To see his team standing there.

He made a face and threw open the door.

Carter, nearest the door, stepped back a little surprised at the manner in which the door was stood there, arms crossed, staring at the street clothed Daniel, Samantha and Teal'c, who wore a Cubs ball cap."Sir," Sam stuttered. "I thought Cassandra was here to help Major Walker."

Jack gave a tight-lipped smile. "Nope, just me kids. Come on in." Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a look.

"We wanted to check on the Major," Daniel explained.

"And bring her sustenance," Teal'c pointed out.

Sam handed Jack a casserole dish.

"Well, she's in the bedroom. She'd be pissed if I took your food and threw you out, so go on in."

The three walked to the bedroom.

Nicole smiled when she saw her visitors.

"How are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm healing," Nicki said positively.

"We brought you mashed noodles and fish" Teal'c said, never one to beat around the bush.

"Tuna casserole," Daniel corrected the warrior.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, we figured you wouldn't be getting around too well."

"Janet said she was sending Cassie over to help you out," Sam told Nicki. "I just assumed she would be here."

Nicole felt her cheeks redden a little. "Well, the Colonel just lives down the road and he's nice enough to pop in and see if I'm still alive now and then."

"Well if you need anything, please feel free to call," Sam told her.

"Thanks."

"That goes for all of us," Daniel piped in.'

"I really appreciate everything."

"Okay, party's over," Jack stepped into the room after putting away the food. "The Major here is due for a nap."

Nicki shot him a look.

"Take care," Sam said then.

"Be well," Teal'c wished her.

"Hurry back," Daniel added. "Without a Training Director, some cranky Colonel might see fit to overthrow the SGC or something."

Jack glared.

"We'll let ourselves out," Sam said as she beat feet for the door.

As soon as Nicki heard the front door close, she pursed her lips.

"You were really rude," she said mater of factly.

"I'm not ready to share you," Jack said adamantly with a shrug.

And then she had to sigh. "So my big bad Colonel is going to protect me from the world, is that it?"

Jack nodded. "That's right."

She looked smug. "And for about how long is that going to last?"

Jack took her off guard when he kissed her. When he broke, he calmly said "Forever. So get used to it. Until then."


End file.
